Chocolate Milk
by Skyflyy
Summary: Bee hasn’t been taking care of her needs lately, and Deckard might be able to help her with that. short, written while i was half awake. inspo came from some late night browsing.


no smut, unless that's what y'all want. enjoy!

—————————

Bee couldn't take it anymore! It had been almost a month without touching herself in any intimate way and it _showed_. She was too busy off on temp jobs to even be horny, for God's sake! But now was her chance, Puppycat was out alone on a job as Bee claimed to not feel well.

Well.. it was partially true! That morning she just woke up feeling like she could fuck for a week straight without pause. No particular reason why, but hey, it was a basic human function that she had absolutely _no_ issue indulging herself in. As soon as her partner had teleported the heck outta their living room, Bee made a mad dash to her room and pulled open her laptop.

The only time she was ever even in there was for personal moments, whether she was sad or horny it didn't matter. The room itself wasn't too big, it actually was pretty small and cramped with all the boxes full of junk she had. Her desk was of course crowded with things, old papers, pens she had "lost", etc.

Her bedside table had a lamp, and surprisingly was pretty clean unlike the rest of the room. Tucked nicely half way under her bed was a box that wasn't full of random things. Rather, it was full of various sex toys. Each one was a different size, shape, even color.

She was kind of glad PC didn't go snooping.. well, she supposed he _was_ too short to reach the handle anyways.. but still. He never asked. Good thing too, because if he did she would've turned about as red as this girls asscheeks. Damn! Did he _have_ to hit so hard?

—————————

Deckards busy day was nearly over. All he had left to do was make himself something for dinner. His stomach was immediately awake as soon as he thought of the word. Well.. he supposed he could just go out and buy some fast food or something.

And maybe Bee would like something to eat. Well, actually she _always_ wants something to eat. Best get her something too, best friends gotta have each other's backs!.. right? Heck, maybe he could finally make a move today too!

Deckard ran to the closest burger joint, the idea of finally confessing his feelings very fresh in his mind. He got two simple burgers with fries, and some ketchup packets.

After he put the packets in the sacks he was basically flying out the door. His nerves made him jittery and he couldn't hold still for the life of him. Was it excitement at seeing Bee, or the prospect of confessing to her? He didn't know.

After a few minutes of a mix between sprinting and speed walking he arrived at her apartment. He could hear faint music coming from inside and thought how cute it'd be if Bee was dancing.

Well.. no turning back now! _'Was this really a good idea?' _He thought to himself as he knocked fairly quietly. After a few silent seconds he suspected she might be asleep. He wrapped his hand around the handle and found it to be unlocked. Not a huge surprise, knowing Bee.

He'd just go in there and drop the food off if she was asleep! No biggie. He figured he could put a sticky note on it saying it was from him and then never think about it again.

He had gotten the courage to push open the door. _'No problem. It's just Bee. Bee, your best friend, crush, and future wife.. hopefully.' _He thought as he entered. The quiet music was coming from Bees room. Weird.. she never went in there? A quick glance into the living room proved she was in her room, and Deckard thought maybe she was feeling sad today. He paid no mind to the fact that Puppycat wasn't anywhere in the apartment.

With the sacks of food still in his left hand he opened the door to Bees room and was greeted.. quite unexpectedly.

—————————

Bee was far too caught up in her own world. She didn't notice that someone was at her door, but even if she did she wouldn't have cared. No, because currently she was _very busy. _Busy tending to her needs, because no one else would do it, and even if they did they probably wouldn't do it right.

Bee had one hand guiding one of her dildos through herself and the other massaging her right breast.

Her laptop was perched right below her chest on her ribs. She wasn't one to moan unless she was very excited, but nothing was really doing anything for her. She slid the toy out, flipped herself over on her belly and put the computer on a stack of pillows.

She wasn't super picky with porn, and she didn't have any extreme kinks. The most extreme thing she was into would be breeding or pet play. She had a couple tail butt plugs, collars and matching leashes. She did have favorites though. Pink spiked collar with its leash and a honey colored tail with a cream tip.

She wasn't one to dominate, especially since she was.. not normal, and might end up crushing her partner if she topped. She'd much prefer to be someone's pet. She absolutely _loved_ being told she was owned and that she was someone's.

She wiggled around a bit, silently whining to herself wishing that she had someone to own her. And then she heard the door handle move and as she turned around (woah, whiplash much?) she saw a horrified Deckard standing in the doorway. Well.. nice timing?

—————————

Deckard saw Bee, naked on her bed with a dildo right next to her leg. She was wearing a spiked pink collar and a matching leash was hooked to it. She also had a honey and cream colored tail that was just obscuring the view of her pussy. It.. was very cute. He didn't know whether to be embarrassed or horny. Maybe a bit of both?.. okay, a lot of both.

He dropped the food and stood for a couple seconds with his jaw open wide enough to fit a city. He grabbed the handle and swung the door shut so fast he almost knocked himself off balance. _'What.. the hell.. that was the thing I LEAST expected her to be doing in there!_'

He slid down the door, catching his breath. Maybe this was better than just simply confessing? He had his chance, if she wanted him he'd have no issue giving her everything he had.

On the other side of the door, Bee was almost as equally shocked as Deckard. Her emotions were a bit clouded over by this point however, and she slowly slid out of her bed and padded over to the door. She took a breath, and opened it. Deckard was sitting on the floor, face completely red. He looked up and immediately turned brighter and started spewing apologies.

Bee smiled and knelt down next to him. "Heyyy**, **Deckaaaarddd.." she said not-so-smoothly, "it's okay! No need to apologize. It happened, and you can't change that!" _'Well that's not really helping me feel better about it!' _He thought. He gave her a pathetic look.

"Look." She inhaled, "I was actually just thinking about having.. _someone_ come over and help me with this? And since you're here..? I mean, of course you don't have to and I don't want you to if you feel obli-" Bee stuttered slightly through, Deckard smiled a bit and put his hand on her shoulder. "Bee. I'd love to. Well.. I actually came here to drop off food and maybe _possibly.._ uh, confess? My.. feelings toads you? I mean no wait. Towds you..? Towards you. My feelings towards you."

Bee blushed and looked away for a second, then stood up and offered him her hand. "In that case.. wanna have some fun, Dickhard?"


End file.
